Sa Moitié, Ma Moitié, Notre Entier
by Serpendor
Summary: Lors de la fête organisée pour la chute de Voldemort, Sirius commet un acte qu'il regretta durant de longues années et qui aura des conséquences sur la vie de plusieurs personnes. Conséquences heureuses ou malheureuses ? C'est à lui de choisir...


La fête battait son plein, comme il y avait trois ans. Le Square Grimmaurd, rénové de fond en comble, était en effervescence. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, en plus d'autres personnes qui célébraient le troisième anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort. C'était la deuxième fois que le Square était aussi plein, et encore, on attendait toujours du monde, tel Rémus et Nymphadora, qui devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec les parents de cette dernière et leur fils, Ted, ainsi que Fred et Katie, Neville et Luna, et surtout, Harry, Ron et Ginny _l_'attendait, _elle_, celle que Sirius ne voulait en aucun cas revoir : Hermione Granger.

Ses relations avec la jeune Gryffondor s'étaient dégradées à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Tout avait commencé il y a un peu plus de trois maintenant.

Dumbledore, après des moins de recherches, avait réussi à ramener Sirius de derrière le voile maudit à travers lequel il était tombé. L'ancien prisonnier avait mis un certain temps à se remettre, mais au bout de quelques mois, il était sur pieds, malheureusement, il n'avait pu remercier Dumbledore comme il l'aurait du, car le vieux sorcier avait été assassiné trois mois après son retour dans le monde des vivants. Sirius avait combattu à Poudlard, lors de la bataille où Harry avait mis fin à la terreur qui régnait sur le monde des sorciers.

_La bataille faisait rage dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les fenêtres de la pièce étaient brisées, et on pouvait voir les quelques géants restant se battre avec une violence sans égale. Sirius était aux prises avec Rosier, Yaxley, et Macnair, et il avait beau être très doué pour les duel, à un contre trois, il ne faisait pas le poids. A l'emplacement où se tenait habituellement la table des professeurs, Harry et Voldemort tournaient en rond, décrivant un cercle parfait, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, l'émeraude fixant le rouge, et vice-versa._

_L'ancien prisonnier évita de peu un Avada de Rosier mais se prit de plein fouet un Doloris de Yaxley. Déjà affaibli par ses précédents combats, il s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Chaque seconde était pour lui un supplice mais il devait résister, pour Harry. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent des siècles, le sort cessa et il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le corps de Yaxley, qui tombait à terre, la tête la première. Relevant la tête, il aperçut Hermione qui se battait courageusement contre Rosier et Macnair. Elle désarma Macnair et Sirius stupéfixia Rosier, qui rejoignit Yaxley au sol. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à la meilleure amie de son filleul, qui lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. _

_Il voulut la remercier mais elle lança un sortilège d'explosion dans sa direction. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête quand le sort le frôla pour toucher un mangemort situé derrière lui._

- _Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Hermione en rougissant légèrement._

- _Avada Kedavra ! _

- _Expelliarmus ! _

_Tous les membres présents se retournèrent et tous purent voir la baguette de Voldemort voler dans les airs avant qu'il ne tombe lui même au sol, mort, tué par Harry. Le silence se fit dans la salle, le temps que tout le monde assimile ce qui venait de se passer. Des cris de joie et de douleur mêlé retentirent alors dans toutes la salle. Des cris de joie venant des élèves et des membres de l'Ordre, et des cris de douleur venant des mangemorts qui se tenaient l'avant bras gauche sur lequel la marque des Ténèbres était rouge vif. _

_Hermione, pliée en deux sous la fatigue releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sirius, qui lui adressa un sourire resplendissant qui lui remua les entrailles. _

_Tout le monde s'était ensuite pressé autour de Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras en le félicitant. Quelques jours plus tard, le Square Grimmaurd était empli de sorciers et sorcières, tous célébraient la chute de Voldemort. _

_Les boissons coulaient à flot, et Hermione savait qu'elle avait déjà trop bu. Deux verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu, ce n'était rien pour certains, mais pour elle, qui ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool, c'était déjà deux verres de trop. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine du Square afin de boire un verre d'eau, histoire de retrouver un minimum ses esprits. _

_Les boissons coulaient à flot, et Sirius savait qu'il avait déjà trop bu. Sauf que lui, il n'avait pas bu deux verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu, mais une dizaine. Il avait mal à la tête, et la musique qui hurlait dans la pièce n'arrangeait rien à son mal. Il descendit donc dans la cuisine du Square pour boire un verre d'eau, non pas qu'il ait soif, loin de là, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre d'avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair, il n'allait pas s'en priver. _

_Il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione semblait voir eu la même idée que lui, puisqu'elle buvait à longue gorgée un verre d'eau glacée, ce qui n'était pas très bon pour sa gorge, en passant. _

- _Toi aussi tu as trop bu ? lui demanda-t-il en se servant un grand verre d'eau. _

- _Je ne tiens pas l'alcool, répondit-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges de honte. _

- _C'est malin, déclara-t-il avant d'avaler son verre d'une traite. _

_Hermione ne put se retenir de laisser son regard divaguer sur le corps du parrain de son meilleur ami. Il portait un T-shirt noir moldu qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans le salon, ce qui laissait devinait son torse musclé. Hermione, fatiguée, se serait bien blottie contre lui pour s'endormir contre ce torse musclé. Réalisant ce à quoi elle venait de penser, elle rougit violemment et, croisant le regard à la fois moqueur et surpris de Sirius, elle détourna le regard, trouvant soudain les motifs du carrelage on ne peut plus intéressants._

_Sirius, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, et la vue de la belle jeune fille rougissante devant lui n'arrangeant rien à son état, s'approcha de la Gryffondor, passa son index sous le menton de la jeune fille, et lui releva le visage. _

- _Je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié pour avoir stupéfixié Yaxley l'autre jour, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux noisettes d'Hermione, qui était littéralement hypnotisé par son regard acier qu'elle aimait tant. Car oui, elle l'aimait, et ce depuis plus de deux ans déjà. _

_Elle passait ses vacances d'hiver de sixième année au Terrier, chez les Weasley, lorsque Dumbledore avait débarqué dans la maison, supportant un Sirius qui tenait à peine debout, et qui était plus blanc que les chemises des uniformes de Poudlard. Hermione, qui avait lu quelques notions de médecines durant ses grandes vacances, avait été chargée par Dumbledore de veiller sur l'ancien maraudeur est d'essayer de le remettre sur pieds. Elle avait passé plus d'une semaine et demi à son chevet, dormant dans un lit que Molly lui avait installé dans la pièce du malade, qui avait besoin de soin et qui faisait souvent d'horrible cauchemar sur son séjour derrière le voile. Elle avait quasiment vécu en colocation avec lui durant 15 jours, et même s'il en avait été inconscient, ses charmes n'avaient pas du tout laissé la jeune fille insensible, bien au contraire. C'était presque à regrets qu'elle était repartie à Poudlard, non sans s'être assuré qu'il allait bien une bonne dizaine de fois avant de partir…_

_Hermione, qui avait déjà les joues rouges, vira littéralement au rouge brique à cette remarque, ce qui ne fit qu'augmentait le désir qui montait en Sirius. Ce dernier baissa lentement la tête vers la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle retint un soupir de contentement tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant de lui de sorte qu'elle fut vite enivrée par son parfum. _

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui mordiller sensuellement la lèvre supérieure. Hermione, à bout, entrouvrit les lèvres, demandant plus. Sirius ne se fit pas prier et l'entraîna dans un ballet effréné. A bout de souffle, il se retira après de longues secondes, et, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le sien, il fut surpris mais pas déçu pour autant de constatait que les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille brûlaient de désir. Il comprit aussitôt, il passa un bras sous ses genoux avant de la soulever sans efforts. Il quitta la pièce, laissant son verre sur la table, et monta au deuxième étage, où il entra dans sa chambre, Hermione lovée contre lui. Il la remit doucement sur ses pieds, et alors qu'elle saisissait le col de sa chemise pour le tirer vers le lit, une onde de lucidité le traversa. _

- _Hermione, arrête, souffla-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la jeune fille. _

- _Sirius, s'il te plait, murmura la jeune fille d'une voix implorante en levant vers lui des yeux de chien battu. _

_Jamais il n'aurait du apprendre au trois Gryffondor cette technique ! Maintenant, ça se retournait contre lui ! _

- _Non, répondit-il sans conviction. _

- _S'il te plait… _

_L'alcool reprenant le dessus, il embrassa fougueusement la jeune fille, qui gémit contre sa bouche avant de l'entraîner vers le lit où il l'embrassa encore et encore tandis qu'elle lui enlevait son T-shirt. Sirius se laissa faire, ne sachant pas qu'il allait longuement regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. _

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Sirius avait un mal de crâne horrible. Il essaya de se lever mais il fut retenu par un poids sur son torse. Baissant la tête, il vit avec horreur qu'une fille dormait paisiblement sur son torse, pire encore, cette fille était Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Harry ! Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?! Il se souvenait être descendu dans la cuisine du Square pour boire de l'eau et il était tombé sur Hermione, qui lui avait dit qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Son mal de tête l'empêchait de se réfléchir correctement, mais tant pis, il fallait qu'il sache ! Ensuite… il avait été étonné de voir qu'Hermione le détaillait du regard avec un air… appréciateur ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Ensuite, elle avait rougi, et lui, pauvre crétin soumis à l'alcool, il avait trouvé le moyen de l'embrasser avant de coucher avec elle ! Mais quel c.. ! Mais quel c.., par Merlin ! Harry n'allait plus jamais lui adresser la parole ! Sans compter ce que Rémus et tous les autres penseraient de lui ! Et Hermione ! Mon Dieu, quand elle se réveillerait avec tous ses esprits, elle allait regretter, et elle ne voudrait plus jamais l'approcher ! Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de sa vie, et il venait de tout gâcher en une nuit ! Il était maudit ! _

_Aussi doucement que possible, il dégagea son torse et sortit du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Hermione. Il prit une douche brève, s'habilla rapidement, et descendit en bas pour constater les dégâts de la veille._

_Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle avait l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait le crâne tellement elle avait mal à la tête. Elle s'accorda quelques seconde avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Ce n'était pas sa chambre ? Contrairement à Sirius, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoires en quelques secondes à peine. _

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle n'arriverait plus jamais à regarder Sirius en face maintenant ! Et ses amis ne lui adresseraient plus jamais la parole s'ils apprenaient ce qu'elle avait fait ! Et Sirius, Merlin, il allait la prendre pour une de ces groupies qui lui courrait après lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard ! Elle qui s'était donné tant de mal pour ne pas lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait afin de rester en bons termes avec lui, elle venait de tout gâcher en même pas 24 h ! Et en plus, malgré tout ça, elle n'arrivait même pas à regretter la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec le parrain de Harry ! Elle était maudite ! _

_Elle récupéra ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et alla prendre une douche avant de descendre en bas. Elle allait avoir besoin de tout son courage de Gryffondor pour affronter Sirius ! Elle entra dans la cuisine où il régnait un silence matinal. Beaucoup dormaient encore, tel Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Tonks et d'autres encore, et ceux qui étaient levés abordaient tous une gueule de bois. Molly, qui ne devait pas avoir bu la veille, distribuait les fioles contenant les potions anti-gueule de bois à tour de bras. _

- _Hermione, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en mettant un couvert supplémentaire. _

_Sirius, qui était assis dos à Hermione, et qui ne l'avait donc pas vu entrer, manqua de tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il se balançait, se prenant un regard noir de Molly par la même occasion. _

- _Ca va, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, répondit Hermione en s'installant à côté de Ron, qui lui lança un vague salut d'une voix pâteuse_

- _Tu as bu combien de verre hier ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement devant sa tête. _

- _Aucune idée, une demi-douzainee, peu être plus… En tout cas, je boirai plus jamais d'alcool, je le jure ! bougonna-t-il, faisant éclater de rire plusieurs personnes._

_Hermione tourna la tête vers Sirius, qui détourna aussi les yeux. Tout au long du petit déjeuner, la jeune fille essaya de capter le regard du Maraudeur, peine perdue. Il ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole, ni même un regard, préférant discuter avec Rémus et Kingsley, ce qui blessa considérablement la Gryffondor. _

La jeune fille était repartie chez elle le soir même, sans avoir pu s'expliquer avec Sirius, qui, préférant mettre les choses au clair avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, lui avait écrit une lettre où il s'était excusé, disant qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, qu'il était vraiment navré de ce qui était arrivé, et qu'il regrettait énormément, ne sachant pas que, quand la jeune fille avait lu ces mots, elle avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de sa mère qui n'avait pas compris le soudain désarroi de sa fille.

Hermione lui avait répondu après plusieurs jours, mais pas de la façon à laquelle il pensait. Il croyait qu'elle l'aurait approuvé, mais non, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, et que ce n'était pas en lui écrivant quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'il allait réussir à s'expliquer. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient revu qu'au mariage de Harry et de Ginny, où la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue ne lui avait accordé qu'un regard froid et empli de reproches dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Après ce jour, leurs relations s'étaient dégradée étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revu. Hermione en voulait à Sirius pour ne pas s'être expliqué avec elle face à face, comme un Gryffondor digne de ce nom, et Sirius en voulait à Hermione pour ne pas lui avoir pardonné et avoir sous-entendu qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'un Gryffondor.

Evidemment, Harry avait été surpris de voir que sa meilleure amie ne voulait plus entendre parler de l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé avec lui lors de leur troisième année, et il avait demandé des explications à son parrain, qui résigné, les lui avait donné. Le Survivant ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant des semaines, mais lui avait tout de même reparlé en lui disant que de toute façon, Sirius devrait subir la conséquence de ses actes tôt ou tard, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin que son filleul lui fasse la tête en plus de ça.

Depuis, Sirius avait appris que la jeune femme suivait des études pour devenir médicomages et qu'elle était très liée avec Drago Malfoy, qui suivait les mêmes études qu'elle, ce qui avait énervé Sirius au plus haut point. Elle avait pardonné à Malfoy ses insultes et ses coups bas, et lui, le parrain de son meilleur ami, elle ne lui pardonnait pas un acte qu'il regrettait du plus profond de son âme et qu'il avait commis sous l'emprise de l'alcool !

Sirius attendait donc la venue de l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui, sous l'insistance de Ginny, avait accepté de venir à la fête organisée pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la Chute de Voldemort. Cette fois, Sirius avait pris bien soin de ne pas acheter de Pur-Feu, préférant se limiter à la Bièraubeurre, c'était moins dangereux.

Soudain, Ginny se leva aussi vite que son ventre rond de 8 mois lui permettait et descendit tant bien que mal au rez-de-chaussée, ayant visiblement vu arriver quelqu'un part la fenêtre. Sirius sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement et attendit que la jeune rousse remonte avec le nouveau venu.

- Hermione ! s'exclama gaiement la voix de Harry.

Aussi discrètement que possible, Sirius sortit de la pièce et monta à l'étage où il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était tout bonnement impossible, il ne _voulait_ et ne _pouvait_ pas la voir ! Sa rancune contre elle était tombée, mais la sienne ? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait pardonné après ses trois ans ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

On frappa à sa porte, et la tête de Harry apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais courageux, mais alors à ce point là ! ironisa le Survivant en entrant dans la chambre.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! gronda Sirius en le fusillant du regard.

- Allez Sirius, tu ne vas pas rester enfermer ici tout le restant de la soirée !

- Si ! J'avais prévenu Ginny, je ne veux pas la voir !

- C'est bien dommage, elle demande à te voir, elle voudrait te présenter sa moitié ! lança Harry avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Tant pis pour toi, tu ne le connaîtras pas ! En plus, elle va rudement être contente quand elle va savoir qu'elle avait raison en disant que tu n'étais pas très courageux ! Perso, je ne la croyais pas, mais maintenant… M'enfin bon, si tu préfères broyer du noir ici, fais comme tu veux ! A tout à l'heure Sir' !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, son filleul redescendit en bas, laissant son parrain en proie à un conflit intérieur. Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ? D'un côté, il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer avec elle maintenant, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle pense qu'elle avait raison ! Et puis, il était curieux de savoir avec qui elle comptait se marier. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux ! Loin de lui ce sentiment, mais quand même, il avait le droit de savoir !

Il se releva et sortit de sa chambre pour retourner dans le salon. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Elle était là, resplendissante dans une belle robe fluide couleur Lilas, ses cheveux relevés dans une coiffure complexe d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches brunes, à parler avec Molly et Ginny d'un sujet qui semblait-on ne peut plus intéressant.

Sentant un regard posé sur elle, et tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Sirius, qui s'attendait à un nouveau regard froid, fut surpris en la voyant lui adresser un sourire timide. Harry, qui venait de rejoindre le maraudeur, abordait un air fier de lui, que son parrain avait bien envie de lui faire ravaler. Ginny pressa Hermione qui s'avança vers l'ancien prisonnier.

- Salut Sirius, dit-elle timidement en rougissant quelque peu.

- Ca faisait longtemps, répondit Sirius avec un visage impassible qui sembla troublé la jeune femme.

- Oui, en effet…

- D'après Harry, tu voulais me présenter quelqu'un ?

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu plus assuré. Attend deux secondes, je vais le chercher.

- Inutile, intervint Harry, le voilà. Oulà, il a l'air énervé !

- MANMAN ! ONCLE DRAGO EST ARRIVE ! hurla un gamin en accourant vers Hermione, qui se retourna avec un large sourire, les yeux pétillants de bonheur de vivre. Bonjour monsieur, ajouta poliment le gosse à l'adresse de Sirius.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une petite voix alors qu'à côté de lui, Harry se retenait d'éclater de rire devant sa tête.

Devant le regard de Sirius, le gamin se cacha derrière sa mère, qui, en souriant, le pris dans ses bras.

- Sirius, j'aimerai te présenter Jimmy, mon fils… qui est également le tien, termina-t-elle à voix basse.

La révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Sirius, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de reculer d'un pas

- Ah Hermione, tu es là, je te cherchai, dit une voix traitante que Harry connaissait bien. Potter, salua Drago en lui serrant la main, avant de poser les yeux sur Sirius, qui, pétrifié sur place, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Jimmy. Mione, tu veux que je prenne Jim' le temps que vous parliez ? se proposa Drago.

- Oui, je veux bien, sourit-elle en lui donnant le gamin, qui tous sourires, déposa un bisou sur la joue de Drago qui se dirigea vers Tonks, sa cousine, qui venait d'arriver.

- C'est… mon fils… murmura Sirius en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Notre fils, oui, répondit Hermione en baissant la tête, attendant sa réaction.

- Quel âge il a ?

- 2 ans et demi.

Sirius pâlit dangereusement et posa son regard inquisiteur sur Hermione, qui regardait obstinément parterre.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? demanda lentement Sirius d'une voix où pointait une légère colère.

- Parce que tu m'as clairement fais comprendre que tu regrettais ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là, répondit alors Hermione d'une voix froide. C'est bien beau de t'excuser, mais as-tu seulement pensé à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir ? As-tu seulement pensé aux conséquences de ce qu'on a fait ? Non, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, tu n'as pensé qu'à ce que toi tu ressentais, et à ce que penseraient les autres s'ils venaient à l'apprendre ! Je peux te dire que c'est dur d'apprendre à 18 ans que tu es enceinte et que tu devras élever ton enfant toute seule ! Plusieurs fois j'ai cru que je ne tiendrais pas le coup, heureusement que Drago était là pour me soutenir ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, s'excusa Sirius, toute colère retomber en voyant la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

- Tu peux l'êtes, en effet, répondit-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent, les laissant seuls et rejoignirent Drago et Jimmy. Se sentant plus coupable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Sirius s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement contre lui.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, tellement désolé, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Ne me laisse plus Sirius, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne plus, sanglota-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à lui, lui procurant une chaleur plus qu'agréable.

- Je te le promets Mione, je te le promets, jura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Soulagée, la jeune fille inspira longuement le parfum de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis maintenant 5 ans et qui était le père de son enfant.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds et baissa la tête vers elle. Elle l'aimait, lui, Sirius Black, ex-prisonnier d'Askaban et qui avait l'âge d'être son père. Elle releva des yeux suppliants vers lui, attendant sa réponse, espérant plus que tout qu'il ne la rejetterait pas. Il planta son regard acier dans le sien, et il lut tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, ainsi que pour Jimmy, son fils, leur fils.

Il sourit tendrement à la jeune femme et essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore doucement le long de ses joues avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, lui accordant l'accès à sa bouche qu'il accepta de suite, l'entraînant dans un ballet effréné qui lui fit perdre toute notion du temps et du lieu où elle se trouvait.

- Je t'aime, avoua-t-il après avoir mis fin à leur baiser, à bout de souffle.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés sans bouger, puis Hermione aperçut Jimmy qui embêtait Drago pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

- Au fait Sirius, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais… commença-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Jimmy veut un petit frère…


End file.
